


化妆间

by moooooo221



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooooo221/pseuds/moooooo221
Summary: 又是一辆破车。
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, bkpp - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	化妆间

“不许亲，我都化好妆了。”pp双手推着billkin的胸口，笑着拒绝他的索吻，billkin听了，失望地塌下肩，把头埋在pp颈侧。

pp摸摸他的后脑勺，小声道：“不过上面的嘴不让亲，下面的倒是可以。”

billkin唬了一跳，环顾化妆间道：“马上就要上台了。”

“我知道。”pp轻轻一推，billkin跌坐在椅子上。

“而且这里没有纸巾。”一边说着，pp在他两腿之间蹲下来，billkin气息不稳，眼神逐渐迷离。

“化妆间隔音不好，待会儿不要叫的太大声。”pp眨眨眼道，扇子一样睫毛忽闪着上下抖动，扇动这billkin的心。

“你——”billkin话还没说完，pp对着他已经翘头的性器吹了一口气，于是后面的话变成了一声半长不短的呻吟。

“说了让你小声点。”pp嘟嘴说道，接着亲了一下他的顶端，然后用舌头舔开他的包皮，满满整根吞了下去。

温暖潮湿的口腔，让billkin头皮发麻，双手情不自禁地想抱住pp的脑袋，但是想起对方刚做好的发型，又改撑在身后。

几次舔弄之后，billkin开始拱起腰身，不自觉的抽送。

pp这时恶劣地挪开嘴，顺着柱身向下舔，吮吸住一侧的卵蛋，坐在椅子上的某人发出难耐的叫声，想把下体往他的嘴里送。

“不行。”pp嬉笑着往后躲，“想要就乖乖等我来，你一蹭妆就花了。”billkin眼里满是委屈，但是不敢不听，咬牙乖乖坐好。

“乖。”pp重新含住，为了保持唇妆的完整，他不得不把嘴张到最大，避免嘴唇碰到性器。

这样的动作会进的更深，也更让billkin难以忍受，他的手无数次从椅子上拿起来，想要撕开对方的衣服，想要翻身把他压在梳妆台上使劲操......

“叩叩叩。”化妆间被敲响，隔着门板，经纪人dolly 的声音闷闷地：“pp你在吗？”

“艹！”billkin忍不住骂出来，他忽然想起来，刚刚自己来的时候根本没想到这档事儿，所以关了之后根本没有落锁，要是这时候dolly开门进来的话——

billkin伸出手要把pp拉起来。

pp反手握住他的手却没有起身，眼睛向上看着他，媚态更足，白皙的脸此刻红的不行，水润的眼睛露出笑意，嘴里用力。

“pp？”经纪人再次敲门。

被发现的紧促感冲击着billkin  
，pp看着他紧张的样子好笑，加快了嘴里的动作，吮吸之余轻咬玲口。

双重刺激之下，billkin很快腰一松，射了出来。

“咳。”哪怕已经有准备，但是吞咽不急，还是有少许白浊留在pp唇角，他本来伸舌头想去舔掉，却被俯身低下头的billkin先吻住。

比他体温略高的舌尖勾掉唇角，推着往他的嘴里去，啧啧地水声在化妆间里响起，billkin依恋地追逐着pp唇舌。

“口红还是花了。”pp笑着抱怨，轻啄billkin的嘴唇。

“嗯哼。”billkin圈住他，闭着眼睛蹭他的脸，根本不想松手。

“去开门。”pp抚摸他的背，准备自己把口红补上。

化妆室的门被打开，dolly拿着文件夹走进来，问道：“你们在里面那么久干嘛呢？”

billkin瞳孔放大，结结巴巴：“啊......啊，那个，我们，就是……”

Pp在旁边笑着，但不说话，看他实在说不出一句完整的话，才道：“billkin在安慰我，叫我不要在台上哭。”

“啊，对。”billkin应和。

“这倒是。”dolly点头，“你们有好几首歌，哭了不好唱。”

“没错。”billkin小鸡啄米点头。

“行了，走吧，要上台了。”dolly走过去拉起pp，pp经过billkin的时候笑着舔了一下舌头。

“pp。”

“什么？”pp回头。

“你今天喷的什么香水，闻起来和平常不一样。”dolly凑到pp身边嗅了嗅。

Pp看了一眼比尔金，脸颊泛红，笑着道：“不知道，用的比尔金的。”


End file.
